There's no fairytale
by All4Roses
Summary: It seems that when I try to escape the past it keeps following me. Then unexpectedly falling inlove with a someone that I thought I would never love. And then someone decided that they we were not ment to be together. Why does the universe hates me!
1. Fresh Start

**Like I said, I promised a story. Here's one. :) **

**hope you like it. **X

* * *

Sometimes you think you're doing something right. Sometimes you think you're doing something wrong, but still doing it. Sometimes you don't know what you're doing AT ALL. You might regret your decisions later on. You might not.

Well that's how I'm feeling right now. Stepping nervously outside the air cooled cab, and letting the humid breezes of Suna adapts my skin. It's not what I would call a 'Fresh Start' but its close enough. I looked towards my 'new home' and all I see is a lonely pathway leading towards the 2 stories built white house. It was an average house, nothing special, nothing different or unique about it.

It suites my liking, I didn't want it to be something special.

I grabbed my belongings from the boot of the taxicab, few luggages, and few backpacks that fitted all my items. I kindly gave the stressed driver the money, which I owned him, and drove off. There. I've never felt so lonely, even the presence of a stranger, the bald taxi driver, would make me feel complete safe. No turning back now.

I entered the house filled with various shapes of brown boxes. I'm glad those men did their job. I got a lot of work to do; I never thought that I would complete unpacking within 3 days, in time for school! I sighed and sat in a plastic covered sofa.

Time to get started.

Painted. Scrubbed. Washed. Cleared. But I could never finish in time with just me sorting this house. As long as I already finished one room which was the kitchen. I got everything in place, the microwave, cups and mugs, plates and utilities, all I need to complete the kitchen is... food. I sighed once more when my stomach rumbled.

There was a loud knock on the door. My heart skipped a beat. Who could this be? Carefully, and hesitantly, I opened the door. There, stood three strangers. One green-eyed blonde girl, who seems to be older than me, stood with a tray of food with a warm smile. Next to her was a boy with a weird hat with a matching bizarre face painting and smiling freakishly, and next to him was a boy. Boy who seems to my age, with a fiery red hair. Above his left sea-foam-green eyes, was a red kanji, a symbol of 'love', his gazed averted to something else, as if my presences was not good enough for him or that this bores him.

"Hi. I'm Temari!" The blonde girl spoke after a long silence. "This is Kankuro," she pointed at the face-painted guy, "and this is Gaara. We're the Subaku family."

I nodded and tried my best to smile. I appreciate them being friendly and neighbourly, but I couldn't see their resemblance.

"Oh, and this is for you." She said handing me a tray of freshly baked cookies.

"Oh thank you." I accepted their generosity, "Um, why don't you guys come in." It was all I can do for them for now.

They come in, one by one, trailing themselves inside my messy home. They sat in the plastic covered sofa, looking around.

"Wow, some home you got here." Said the guy who was wearing a hat... what was his name again? Kankuro?

I chuckled. "It's barely a home yet. Sorry, it's a little messy."

"No, we're sorry. We're disturbing you." Temari apologised.

"No." I said rather quickly as they were about to get up, I sounded desperate. I felt my cheeks' temperature rose. I didn't want them to go, it was the only opportunity to talk to them, get to know them and maybe become friends later on... "Please, you're not disturbing me."

Kankuro cleared his throat, and Temari shifted uncomfortably. Gaara on the other hand seems to be less intrigued by the conversation, no one could blame him. He just sat there looking outside the window, never said a word or some form of emotion.

"So, where did you come from?" Kankuro asked. I'm glad he tried to make small talks.

"I came from the Leaf village."

"Oh, I know that place. That is a little far from here. I know a person from the Leaf." Temari smiled.

"Oh, really? I probably might know this person."

"Um... actually my brothers and I know this person. You know, Shikamaru Naara?"

I couldn't believe that they now the person that I usually hangs around with us. He offered some wise advices to me late last night as I was about to leave; like, "Don't talk to strangers" and "when you see a shady looking man following you. Run." He was the best friend of my brother, and I always see him as a brother too.

I nodded vigorously. "Yes I know him too. He's one of my close friends, actually. How did you know him? If you don't mind me asking?"

"Well, he was in for a business and worked for a while where I was working." She answered with a dreamy smile.

"So, how come you moved?" Kankuro asked surprisingly took me by surprised.

"Kankuro." A different voice spoke with authority.

"I don't want to talk about it." I muttered. I could feel an extra pair of eyes staring at me.

"Sorry..." He struggled. Took me a while to noticed and realised why he was struggling.

"Oh. Sorry, I'm Sakura Haruno." I said with a force smile, trying not to let the previous question affect me now.

"That's a lovely name, like the cherry blossom huh? Matches your hair." Temari sniggered.

"Never know someone with a PINK hair!" Kankuro exclaimed jokingly.

I laughed, for how many hours now. I laughed.

"Well, we need to go now. If you need anything at all, we are just next door to your right." Temari stood, followed by her brothers.

"Thank you, pleasure to meet you all." And it was. I'm glad that I'm not all alone after all.

They left, one by one, they left through the door. They came in as complete strangers, now came out as... well, more like acquaintance.

They make me feel welcomed, at least tries to. Gaara barely said a word, except saying Kankuro's name. But they tried to be friendly. They put effort to be neighbourly.

And that's all matters to me now.

* * *

**So what do you think? **

**Like it/Love it? Going good so far?  
**


	2. Scared to be alone

**Trying listening to '_Scared of Lonely'~By Beyonce _while reading this.  
**

**The lyrics kinda match with the story, && probably give you a clue for this story plot. **

**So here you go. :) Enjoy.  
**

* * *

"_We're the Subaku family." _

"_So, how come you moved?" Kankuro asked which surprisingly took me by shock._

"_I don't want to talk about it."_

'_But they tried to be friendly. They put effort to be neighbourly._

_And that's all matters to me now._,

Remember your childhood? When you work hard, your parents would be proud of you and reward you with something like; sweets or new toy doll? Or when you get good grades, they would give you money or a small pat in the back?

Well, mine is different.

For days I worked hard to complete arranging things to make the house homier, so that I could be more comfortable in this new place. My parents weren't here to encourage me. They weren't there to reward my hard working or to comfort me when I need them to. They weren't there in time of need; they weren't there to shed a little tear when their only child had moved into her own house.

I sighed. I have been sighing a lot recently, I just wanted to breathe out the memories I had.

I walked nervously through the narrow halls of Suna High School. I kept chanting to myself that I shouldn't be nervous; otherwise they could smell my fear or see the -bullet sized sweat –drops from my forehead. Every person I passed turned their heads to my direction; some of them scrunched their nose in disgust, and some raised their eyebrows in shock- probably caused by my outrageous hair colour.

I saw a familiar face, stood against the painted white lockers with a book on his hand. A group of girls stood at the corner, annoyingly giggling and yet Gaara took no notice. The last time I saw Gaara was the first day I came here, which was 3 days ago. I often wondered the meaning behind his kanji; since his tousled red hair is side parted that made the kanji visible.

"Hey!" I greeted, with a happy fake smile.

"What do you want?" He answered gloomily, his eyes fixed on the book.

"Jeez, someone woke up from the wrong side of the bed." I muttered.

Right then, his piercing eyes glared at me.

"Joking." I notified. "Do you know where room 14 is? I got Biology first lesson." I asked, trying to find where the map sheet of the school had gone. I took Biology for a reason, because I believe I will become a great doctor some day. Since I was 9 years old, I was intrigued by the television shows about traumas in the hospital-which my mum used to watch. Ever since then, I promised to be a great surgeon or a doctor. I wanted to nurture and save lives.

"Yeah." He simply answered.

I waited for the instructions, but our awkward silence had been broken by the bell. Everyone scrambled to their classes.

"What are you waiting for? You should be specific about your question." He grumbled and then he walked off-being desperate for the room direction, I followed him.

"Could you tell me where it is then?" I asked politely as I possibly could while trying to keep up with him. But still receive no reply. Until finally I realised that the room he entered was the classroom I was trying to find -he is in the same Biology class as I am.

I have no problem with Gaara's brother or sister. It's been couple of days since I moved, and they showed great hospitality and welcome. They have greatly invited me to dinner, which Gaara seems to miss every time I come over and cage himself in his own room. Why, you ask? I surely don't have a clue. So just saying a word to him and him replying was surprising enough.

The Biology teacher was quite scary; her microscopic eyes examined my every move, her posture was very intimidating and she partnered me with Gaara.

"So could anyone tell me about the heart?" the teacher asked as we all made our way to our own stools.

"It pumps blood!" Someone exclaimed excitedly.

"Well, done." She said sarcastically, "But be more specific."

"That reminds me of someone." Gaara muttered.

I chose to ignore his comment and shot my hand up in the air. "The heart is myogenic muscular organ found in the bodies of an animal. It is an important organ, because -as someone said- they pump oxygenated blood around the body. It is made up of 3 layers, divided into four chambers and each chamber has valves."

After I was done, there was a long pause of silence. All the students and the teacher's eyes were on me; it made me feel awkward and feel like I embarrassed myself for knowing such things.

"**Freaking hell, might as well label you nerd**." My inner self scolded. No, I'm not a nerd- I prefer being called as 'Intellectual Badass'.

"'**Intellectual Badass' my ass, what you did was social suicide! Now we can't get HOT dates because they might think you're a stuck up know-it-all**. "

The teacher coughed awkwardly, which thankfully gained the students attention.

"Can't you ever shut up?" Gaara asked rudely.

"**YOU SEE! We could never get a HOT date now**." My inner self moaned. Gaara is not 'HOT'. He looks gloomy and depressed all the time. While I'm complete opposite, at least I tend to keep my emotions hidden so it won't affect other people's moods.

I gave him an evil glare for that insulting question.

**_~XXxxXX~_**

"Could you go away? Find someone else to annoy." Gaara growled as I sat opposite him at the lunch table. It stung me deeply, I know it shouldn't.

"You're the only one I know." I muttered sadly. Even though it was half right, I don't know him enough-only first and last name.

I'm scared to be alone.

He sighed then groaned.

"What?" I asked worriedly.

"Temari told me to look after you today." He snarled, as if the sentence was venom in his mouth.

"What did I ever do to you that made you hate me?"

There was no answer; he just avoided staring at me in the eyes. I stood up and left, afraid that he would see these lonely tears.

It's hard to do this on my own. I have no one to share my feelings to, no one to make me feel better when I'm having a bad day.

But I have to keep moving on, because I'm not a child anymore.

* * *

**Sooo? what do you think? **

**Did you listen to _'Scared of Lonely'~ Beyonce _when you read this? Did it give you any clues? oooh and 'Intellectual Badass' was a movie quote I used. :P  
**

** Do you think that Gaara is being an ass? What do you think about Sakura?  
**

**Please Review. Reviews makes me happy! :) **

**It also encourage me to write the next chapter quicker! ;) **

**REVIEW!  
**


	3. Lift to school?

**I hope you like this chapter. It's basically has little more detail about Sakura's life. **

**Sadly i don't own Naruto. :'( **

_

* * *

I have no problem with Gaara's brother or sister. It's been couple of days since I moved, and they showed great hospitality and welcome._

"_Could you go away? Find someone else to annoy."_

_I'm scared to be alone. _

"_What did I ever do to you that made you hate me?" _

"Oh before I go, come around our house for dinner yeah? 7'oclock, be there or be squared." Temari said in attempt to be threatening and left the house, leaving me 2 whole hours to prepare myself.

I have spent the whole Saturday with Temari to finish rearranging the whole house together, which I appreciate because without her I would be spending tomorrow scrubbing and cleaning. And if I do that, I wouldn't able to do the homework that the teachers bombarded me with- during my first week of school.

I normally visualise the moment I move into a new home-my parents would help me and discuss about the perfect coloured paint for the walls. And then when we all finish, my mother would be teary and my dad would give me a long strict advices, like- don't bring boys into your house. But having Temari helped me was fun, unlike what I imagined it to be. We were discussing about various topics and laughing at the most stupid reasons. I realised that she was the eldest child, meaning that she has to cope with the behaviour of her hyperactive brother and the other miserable one. I feel sorry for her.

"Hey, Sakura." Kankuro greeted as he let me in.

"Hi, how have you been?"

"Good, work has been completely tiring." He exaggerated, and dramatically sighed as he fell into the couch.

"Oh yes, that's why you were gone for couple of days weren't you?"

He nodded, "Yep. Oh by the way, Temari is in the kitchen failing to cook-again." When I realised that Temari can't cook- I insisted once that I should help her. But she refused to let me as I was 'a guest, and resulting to order a take out.

I made my way to the kitchen and already I could smell something burning.

"Temari, are you alright here?" I saw her cutting carrots unevenly, and the food in the pan emitted clouded smoke. "Temari, could you at least let me help."

"You probably hurt yourself." She commented whilst throwing the carrots into the pan.

"My mum's a chief." I simply said. It was the first time that I given information about my personal background to her. I tell her about my interest, but never about my family or friends from Konoha. I think she realised it too, she stopped cutting carrots and looked at me sincerely.

"I read her recipe book and had seen her in action." I giggled.

"Ok fine. The kitchen is yours." She smiled and sat on a chair- watching me preparing. "So your mum is a chief, huh?"

"Yeah she was." I said as casually as I could, avoiding eye contact by focusing on stirring the wooden spoon around the pan and adding some seasoning to add some flavours.

"Was? She quit then, or retired?" She urged.

Personally I don't really know, "She quitted." I think.

"What about your dad?" That made me started panicking, if I told her about my dad is Jōnin then our secret would be given away. The modern society-especially in modern towns and cities, like this town- does not welcome shinobi, such as me.

So instead I said, "He's always doing something different." It was half true, as a ninja different missions were given, "What about your parents?" I asked and quickly diverted the subject. And then, I returned cutting the carrots.

"My dad has his own business. And our mum... well, she passed away after giving birth to Gaara."

I stopped cutting the carrots and glanced at her. "I'm sorry."

"No, it's ok."

Thankfully Kankuro walked in and broke the awkward silence between Temari and me.

"WOW, smells great. You see Temari, Sakura don't mind cooking." He grinned.

A little while later, I finished cooking and Kankuro and Temari prepared the table. We finished our dinner together, and as usual Gaara caged himself in his own room. Temari and Kankuro couldn't figure out the reason why he does this, their curiosity put them into action. We made a deal, to whoever get Gaara out from his room would win a prize from both losers. Temari had disappeared to persuade Gaara to come out of his bedroom. When that failed, it was Kankuro's turn, he even determined to drag him out, but he failed as well. I was unsure if I should take part- I wasn't part of the family after all, but my competitive side got the better of me.

I shakily knocked on the painted red door, waiting for an answer. "It's Sakura." I called out. After seconds of silence, I realised what was the point in taking part. Gaara hated me from the moment he saw me, and we barely see or talked at school as well- after the argument we had during my first day of school. It's pointless. Doing this would give him more reason to hate me.

As I finally gave up and turned around to go, the door opened- revealing Gaara stood at the doorway with his arms folded across his chest. "What do you want?" He growled, furiously demanding with eyes that could stab like knives.

I was shock that he even opened his door- leaving me speechless for a while. He tilted his head to one side and raised his eyebrows, waiting for my answer.

"Uh, I was wondering- well, your brother and sister wanted you to join them downstairs."

"Why should I?" He growled.

"You don't have you, but they want you to join." I said politely as I can, trying to ignore his piercing glares, "But won't hurt if you do! We are watching a horror movie, they said you like that." trying to sound enthusiastic as I could. I turned around and went downstairs to join Temari and Kankuro, who was waiting for the verdict. I shook my head- but, at least I tried right?

I sat down on a sofa opposite of Temari and Kankuro. But all of the sudden I felt someone sitting next to me. I look over to see Gaara, still look as if he was depressed. Secretly, I was celebrating my victory- it **was** an easy victory.

"Whoa. What did you do Sakura?" Kankuro asked after a moment of silence. Temari still looked dumbfounded but had a mischievous look in her eyes.

I shrugged, to be honest; I didn't know what I did.

"Gaara, could you give Sakura a lift from and to school?" Temari asked casually.

"Why should I?"

"Aren't you a gentleman Gaara?"

"Hn." He scoffed.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"No, it's alright Temari, I don't need a lift. I could get the bus like I always do." I insisted, and besides having Gaara pick you up in the morning- with the attitude like that- would only result me being dead before we arrive to school.

"Really Sakura, we insist. Besides-"

"-In Suna, crime rate in here is much higher than Konoha,-"Gaara interrupted, shockingly.

"- meaning that it's not safe to travel by yourself, even if the school is 4 miles from here." Kankuro finished.

I just need to sit in the car quietly and thank him when he drops me, then we won't argue or get into each other's business. Ok, seems simple. And with that, I gave in.

* * *

**Ok, we're getting somewhere. :) Next Chapter will be about Sakura and Garaa.  
**

**In the meantime, REVIEW! I would LOVE to know what you guys think! for example: do you like sakura being a ninja? ideas for the next chapter? :)  
**


	4. Being early, hungry and a question

_If I told her about my dad is Jōnin then our secret would be given away. The modern society-especially in modern towns and cities, like this town- does not welcome shinobi, such as me. _

_I sat down on a sofa opposite of Temari and Kankuro. But all of the sudden I felt someone sitting next to me. I look over to see Gaara, still look as if he was depressed. Secretly, I was celebrating my victory- it __**was**__ an easy victory. _

"_Whoa. What did you do Sakura?" Kankuro asked after a moment of silence. Temari still looked dumbfounded but had a mischievous look in her eyes._

_I shrugged, to be honest; I didn't know what I did._

"_Gaara, could you give Sakura a lift from and to school?" Temari asked casually._

_I just need to sit in the car quietly and thank him when he drops me, then we won't argue or get into each other's business. Ok, seems simple. And with that, I gave in. _

XX

I don't want to live in a painful life. Death is common. Death is natural. Death can take away those we love. And I don't want that.

"_Please father, don't die."I sobbed._

**_BEEP BEEP BEEEEEPPP... _**

"_Papa, NO! NO! PLEASE, DON'T LEAVE US! PLEASE!" _

"_Quickly he's having cardiac arrest." One of the nurses yelled. _

I shot out from the bed, panting. It was just a nightmare. It was only a nightmare. I checked the clocked and stunned that I only have less than an hour to get ready.

I started to prepare myself for school, until I heard a loud honk outside my house. I checked outside the window only to see red shiny car and inside was Gaara. I sighed, I know-judging by his attitude- that he doesn't like waiting. I quickly grabbed my bag and skipping breakfast all together. I never skipped the most important meal of the day, partly because I get hungry easily and also it skipping it would only result me being in a bad mood.

Being in a bad mood and in the same car as Gaara, would not turn out great.

"You're late." He accused once I got inside his car.

"No I'm not, you're just simply early." I said in defence.

"It would be your fault if we don't get a parking space at school." He growled.

"And it is your 'early-ness' that I skipped breakfast." I retorted. "I didn't have time to make lunch." I muttered. I make my own packed lunch so that I don't waste my money buying the school cafeteria food. School Cafeteria foods are rubbish anyways, I would rather know what goes into my food. And since I was in the rushed this morning, I forgotten to grab my purse. Yes, I would eat the food in the cafeteria, because you don't know who loud my stomach growls.

I sighed. I just have to put up with it then. Or, I could just arrange with Gaara that he doesn't have to pick me up to and from school. The bus is always around the corner or I could even walk, walking is a healthy exercise. And even if Suna has a high criminal rate, I could always kick their asses easily. I was the Hokage's apprentice, used to be anyways.

The car suffered in silence."Well it's your fault for not being early." He retorted. Gee, is he still on about that?

"Ok, drop it now please. You don't have to put up with this, you know. I have legs, I could travel by myself."

"Bus had changed routes. They won't be passing near the neighbourhood, that's why Temari asked me to give you a lift."

I groaned. I guess I'm stuck with him.

For the pass weeks, I hadn't made any friends. Shame, I know. I wasn't anti-social like Gaara; I do say 'Hi' to my classmates whenever I pass them in the corridors. One girl was a little different though, Matsuri was her name, she sits next to me in one of my classes and every time I see her, she voluntarily starts the conversation. It kind of makes me feel welcome.

But Suna is different than Konoha. In Konoha, they are friendlier and accept whoever acknowledges them. Just like Naruto.

I sat down on a bench that overlooks the busy field. Bunch of boys running around, girls huddled together.

I hope Naruto is doing well. He didn't particularly take the news -of me leaving- quite well. I think he understood the reason though, if he didn't then he would be hunting me down by now.

I always see him as my older ramen-loving brother, protecting me from almost everything, he's sometimes a mischief around the village but with an enthusiastic and loving character, you could never hate him.

"_Sakura-chan! Could you pay the bill? I promise to pay you back." _

"_And why is that? Wait- so where's your money gone?" _

"_He was with us last night; he ordered almost half of the menu." Ichiraku said. _

_Naruto looked at me worriedly. _

"_You spent it all on RAMEN?" I yelled. _

_Naruto and his addiction. _

But I wonder what he was doing right now? He probably is training with Kakashi and Sai.

My mother always encourages me to focus training everyday so that I would develop my skill. She wanted me to be a strong ninja but all I wanted to be is a medic- a surgeon. I want to have a normal life rather than risking myself in every mission. Why couldn't she understand that?

Someone cleared their throat next to me; I turned around only to reveal an irritated looking Gaara holding a brown bag in front of him. I hesitantly took the brown bag, silently questioning him.

"You said you don't have lunch."

"So this is mine?"

He nodded, looking grim. I looked inside the bag to find an apple and a slice of sandwich beside that was a bottle of water. Is this is lunch giving it to me? Or did he buy it in the cafeteria?

"Thank you so much." I smiled and grabbed the apple. I felt embarrassed during one of my class, my stomach rumbled quite loudly when everyone was silent. And yes, it was during Biology. And yes, Gaara was next to me. Curse this stomach of mine.

"Here, sit down." I pat the empty space of the bench next to me. I was only being polite after what he did, but I wasn't expecting him to actually sit down.

"Did you already have lunch?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Where did you get this then? And thanks again."

He didn't answer my question, leaving me curious.

"You said your mum was a chief and your dad is doing something else." He stated.

**I don't like where this is going!**

"Yeah, why you ask?" I said as casually as I could. Remember Gai-sensei's class, I have to control my emotion so that I wouldn't give any clues about myself away. For once, the lesson paid off- I think. Thank you GAI-SENSEI!

"And you moved here to Suna from Konoha." He continued.

'STOP IT, I don't want to say anything about my past!' Those were the sentence that I wanted to shout.

"Yep, I did."

"Why?" A simple question, that shot me right into my own beating heart.

**OMG! What are we going to say! He's going to find out we are a Shonobi! WE ARE GOING TO DIIIEEEEEEE!**

_Stop wailing, I need to think! _

_

* * *

_**Welcome Bottom Page 'BLAH BLAH'-**

_**So you liking it? Love it? any ideas? **_

_**REVIEW PLEASE! **_

_**Reviews are like my drug, it keeps me going. Or a sweet after a kid had a haircut. Or a grade after an exam. Or a... Oh JUST REVIEW. pretty please :)  
**_

_**DISCLAIMER:: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. I know everyone wants to.  
**_


End file.
